Not Giving Up
by KitsuneJester
Summary: GrimmXIchi. A lot of comforting, on both parts. Really OOC, but cute. Kinda diabolical ending. The title and summary suck, but the story's alright. SongFic. Probably K , but using T. Continuation made by amethyst ichigo: Blood Noir.


My friend gave me the lyrics to this song, and I couldn't help but write it. For so long I've wanted to write a mentally unstable Grimmjow with Ichigo comforting him.

Very OOC, but it's cute.

I would give the name of the song…but I completely forgot. I might add it in when I get over my laziness enough to look it up…

I wrote this in the middle of a Math Final Exam…I guess the extreme level of boredom shocked me out of my writer's block for about an hour… Heh, who knew? (My teacher looked at me like I was crazy when I went up to her and thanked her at the end of class.)

* * *

**Something's very wrong here  
Your heart has frozen over  
And something's very strange here  
You've lost all desire**

"Grimmjow, calm down." Ichigo said, as he sat on his bed next to said arrancar. He put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"I can't fuckin' calm down, Ichi! I hate him! I hate everything about him! And I fuckin' hate myself for fallin' for his trap!" His name didn't need to be said, they both knew they were talking about Aizen. Ichigo sighed, moving to sit behind Grimmjow, massaging his shoulders comfortingly. He was willing to try anything to get the teal-haired man to calm down.

"I know you hate him. So does everyone with half a brain. We're all stuck in his traps, Grimm. I know you have it bad, but there's no use screaming and yelling about it."  
**  
The comfort we create to prove we're something  
But we're starving  
You're screaming in the night 'cause you want answers  
From the one  
And there is hope again**

"I just want my freedom back, Ichi. I'm not meant to be fuckin' locked up. It's driving me mad." Grimmjow stopped yelling, relaxing under Ichigo's touch. "I'm not giving in to him, I know that. But sometimes I think it might be better…" Ichigo growled, his hands clenching around Grimmjow's shoulders.

"You're not going to do that, Grimmjow. I won't let you."

**Don't give up, you're not thinking  
Don't give up, just keep seeking  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will love you  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will save you**

* * *

Another fucking fight. This one was harder. Ichigo was fighting desperately, trying to fend off the attacking Hollow. He desperately wanted to finish this without the use of his mask.

'_Come on, King. Use me. Yer gettin' beat up pretty bad ou' there.'_

'_Shut up! Rukia and Renji are right there! Soul Society wouldn't fuckin' like it if their hero grew Hollow powers, now would they?'_

The Hollow cut through his left shoulder. He screamed. There was no choice. _Fuck._ He hand went to his face, drawing on Shiro's power. His eyes turned black. Irises gold. He heard Rukia scream.

The Hollow he was fighting was finished off before it could grasp what happened. The others soon followed after. Ichigo was left with his two surprised, and hopefully still, friends.

Rukia turned to face him, wide-eyed.

"I-Ichigo…you're…" Renji cut her off, grabbing Ichigo by the collar of the shirt, lifting him up.

"You're a fuckin' Hollow?! You're one of them?!" Ichigo glared at Renji, not realizing the effect was tripled seeing as how he still had his mask on. Renji's breath hitched, his eyes widening, before hesitantly letting Ichigo go.

"Do you hate me now?" The teenager said, calmly. Even though, with the way his voice sounded now, it almost seemed like a threat. Rukia took a step back, and Renji glared.

"When did this happen, Ichigo?! Why haven't you told us?! You become one of _them_ and you can't even tell your best friends?!" Ichigo let his mask fade away.

"What would you have done, Renji? The minute Soul Society finds out, I'm going to be put up for execution." Renji's eyes widened.

"Ichigo—" Rukia cut off whatever he was going to say.

"We can't just leave this be, Ichigo. I'm sorry, but I'm calling Soul Society in the morning. Where ever you are then, they'll come looking for you." She turned and stalked off. Renji looked sullen before him.

"Ichigo, look, I—"

"Just go Renji. You'll get in trouble. You won't see me again. This is goodbye." With that, Ichigo disappeared.

Soon after, he arrived at the Vizard's hideout, practically begging them to protect his family when he's away. They agreed, but on their own terms, claiming that it would better get Ichigo to join their forces, if need should arise.

He arrived back home, leaving a note for his family, and leaving his body at Urahara's, where Kon was staying, just in case he would ever need it again.

Traveling to the park, he called Grimmjow. He figured out a long time ago that the arrancar could feel him if he sent his reiatsu out in waves, even in Hueco Mundo. And he got immediate results.

Grimmjow came through the opened Gargantua, landing in front of him.

**Come and take my face or forever I will walk alone  
And all the same mistakes  
'Cause I know you, I deny you  
Days go by and choices still remain forever**

"Hey Ichi, what's up…?" Whatever Grimmjow was going to say was cut off as Ichigo ran into him, wrapping his arms around the panther's waist, burrowing his head under his lover's neck. Grimmjow felt his chest become wet, as Ichigo let the tears he had been holding back, come free.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? What happened?" His eyes narrowed. "Did those Shinigami bastards do something?!" He asked, with a growl in his voice, the threat apparent. He felt Ichigo grab the back of his jacket.

"N-not…Not their fault…" He stuttered, trying to get a hold of himself, ashamed that he was caught this weak.

**Right and wrong is black and white  
The illusions of this world  
And there is hope again**

Wiping away what was left of his tears, Ichigo lifted his head to look into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Grimmjow, run away with me?"

"Run away?"

"Yeah. Away from Aizen and the Soul Society. Away from everything."

"Why? Running away is giving up. You really want to give up Ichi?"

**Don't give up, you're not thinking  
Don't give up, just keep seeking  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will love you  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will save you**

Grimmjow looked on as Ichigo shook his head.

"It's not giving up if you don't believe in what you were fighting for in the first place." Ichigo looked up at his lover. "Save me Grimm. Save me and I'll save you."

**I send myself to you  
Yes always and always  
I send myself to you  
I send myself to you  
Yes always and always  
I send my love to you**

The teal-haired panther smiled.

"Save each other then?"

**And I, I am for you  
And I, I will love you  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will save you**

Ichigo smiled right back.

"Yeah. We'll be back sooner or later."

**And I, I am for you  
And I, I will love you  
And I, I am for you  
And I, I will save you**

Grimmjow's smile turned blood-thirsty.

"And when we come back, after the war, we'll have a great time kicking the shit out of everyone, now won't we?" Ichigo sighed, shaking his head like a disappointed parent.

"Sure Grimm, whatever. Guess you can't stay sentimental for too long."

"Aw Ichi, you know me. And you know you'll love it." Ichigo let a smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah, Shiro will have a field day. Guess we're planning a riot then?"

"I guess we're planning a riot."

* * *

Wow, that's really short...

Ok, I couldn't resist the ending. That and the fact I was listening to 'Riot' by Three Days Grace.

Everyone knows Shiro and Grimm won't be content with running away to live peacefully the rest of their lives.

Completely ruined the fluff…

Aw well! :)

This story didn't turn out half bad…but I feel weird not having much of a beginning and leaving the end open…

Maybe I'll make another one. Maybe another song fic add on. Probably for the song 'Riot'. Dunno if I'll be able to shock myself out of writer's block again any time soon, though…


End file.
